This invention relates to the treatment of liquids, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for controlling the flow of water in liquid treatment apparatus. Numerous or complicated parts and fittings have been required to control flow paths where multiple flow streams occur in the same liquid treatment vessel. Also, the full cross sectional area of cylindrical tanks has not been available for both the processing as well as the contact or detention of the liquid being treated.